


brighter once amidst the host of angels, than that star the stars among

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [144]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy as all hell, Family Secrets, Gen, Murder, Psychological Horror, Secret Identity, Secrets, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester lives an unremarkable, ordinary life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brighter once amidst the host of angels, than that star the stars among

**Author's Note:**

> Title: brighter once amidst the host of angels, than that star the stars among  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Milton  
> Warnings: AU; spoilers for up to season 3; attempted non-con  
> Pairings: John/Mary; almost OMC/Dean  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 680  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Dean has a secret that Hunters would kill him if they knew about.

Dean Winchester lives an unremarkable, ordinary life. He’s firmly mediocre in every way, with boring hair and boring clothes and boring glasses. The only thing going for him are his eyes: they’re searing hazel, the only thing his mother gave him before she split, taking his baby brother with her. Dad never really got over that. Dean never lived up to her memory and Dad drank himself to death in Dean’s sophomore year of high-school, condemning Dean to foster care.

Dean didn’t make trouble and got out relatively unscathed. He lived with two families in the three years before graduation; one foster brother hated him and made his life hell for a month and a half before _something_ happened to him. He was in the middle of twisting Dean’s wrist when he suddenly let go, eyes wide and mouth dropping open, and then he turned and ran and never looked at Dean again, for the rest of his eight months with the family.

 _Something_ followed Dean from that house all the way through graduation and then to college. Dean ignored the _something_ fiercely, firmly plodding along his way, boringly in the middle. 

Bad things generally happen to those who bother Dean. Those who anger him, annoy him. His junior year of college, a guy two rooms down the hall tried to coerce him into sex. Even slipped something into Dean’s drink. 

The _something_ took care of the drug and then paused, waiting. 

Dean will never be able to deny that he reached out, not the _something_. That he looked a guy in the eyes and stopped his heart. 

But Dean is normal. Nothing special. He graduated college in the middle of his mechanical engineering class, and then he was mediocre in graduate school, too. He does work that’s just good enough to keep his job and not quite bad enough to get fired at a mid-sized company, and he greets his coworkers with a smile but doesn’t socialize except during office parties. 

Sometimes, files are edited or erased, or the _something_ whispers secrets. Dean never rises in the company and doesn’t have any friends and he goes home to design revolutionary designs no one ever sees and he writes a thousand-page manuscript about adventures with a brother he never knew and so can’t remember.

One morning, when Dean is just past his thirtieth birthday, the _something_ screams at him. He flinches and drops his spatula, turning to face the door. 

Someone knocks on it. The _something_ is demanding he run, jump out the window, go far away. Dean walks to the door and opens it.

A man with a gun looks at him. “Come with me,” the man says. “Unless you want to worry all your neighbors.” 

“Who are you?” Dean asks, ignoring the gun.

The _something_ makes him answer. “Gordon Walker.”

That name is more familiar than it should be. Gordon Walker is a character in Dean’s book.

“You didn’t find me,” Dean says; he doesn’t know why. “I don’t exist. You’re going back to your hotel and you’re going to eat a bullet.” 

The _something_ is angry. The _something_ makes Gordon Walker go back to his hotel and erase the trail he followed and eat a bullet.

The _something_ tells Dean, _When I give a command, you listen._

Dean tells the _something_ , “Fuck that, and fuck you.”

The _something_ laughs. Dean finishes his eggs and heads to work.

Dean Winchester is mediocre, unremarkably ordinary in every way. The only thing special about him at all are his eyes: they’re a searing hazel that sometimes look gold.

Everyone at work agrees there’s _something_ off about him, but no one really cares enough to make a fuss about it.

(Dean’s thirty-three when a gigantor named Sam breaks into his apartment and says, “You’re my brother.”

The _something_ wails in greeting. Sam’s bright green eyes flash bone-white for a moment. Dean smiles.

“Sammy,” he says. “Last I saw, you were a tiny little thing.”

Sam pulls him into a hug. _Something_ murmurs, _Welcome home._

 _Something else_ whispers, _Good to be back_.)


End file.
